World Beyond
by Flute Girl 101
Summary: What if there was a world beyond the City? What if everything that had happened was a cover story? Are the people in the City the last ones left? No war, EricxTris, Four/TobiasxChristina. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: All characters of the Divergent Trilogy are the property of Veronica Roth. I have no interest in claiming something that is not mine, no one has the time or money for court. The only thing that is mine in this twisted story is the plot and the characters I invented.**

Four POV

Flash. Bang. Boom. Shots everywhere.

"Keep running!" someone in front of me shouted. So I ran, pulling Christina with me. I looked behind me to see Zeke and Uriah leaning against each other, Uriah with a swollen foot.

"It's not too much farther away, come on!" I felt a hand reach out and pull on my free arm. A shot blasted past my head and I ducked out of instinct. I don't know who is firing that gun, but I pray I didn't train them or their next shot will find home.

"I…. can't…"

I hear panting behind me and I turn to see Christina trip. I turned and scooped her up, holding her close to my chest as I pushed myself harder.

"In here!" I feel the person who has a hold of my arm pull me to the back of a big truck. I toss Christina in, I can apologize for the roughness later, but I figured she'd be happy to be alive. As I crawl in, I see Zeke throw Uriah in, then climb in himself.

Our mysterious leader and a couple of their people climb in. The one who was in the front dragging me pulls down his bandanna, and I see a face I hadn't seen in seven years. Amar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All characters of the Divergent Trilogy are the property of Veronica Roth. I have no interest in claiming something that is not mine, no one has the time or money for court. The only thing that is mine in this twisted story is the plot and the characters I invented.**

Amar POV

I can tell Four is in shock, but he's definitely in for a bigger one later. My team and I got word on a direct threat to the lives of the group, so we went back into the compound to pull them out. That's how it works, those of us on the outside watch the ones with the most promise to our future inside the compound. That's what we call the City, the compound. Most of us have history in Dauntless, but some of us come from Erudite and Candor. Those who come from Abnegation and Amity tend to deal more with the counseling part of this process.

I look toward the group. "When we reach the base we can get your injuries treated."

"Where are we going?" Christina asks quietly from her place slumped against Four.

"Somewhere a lot different than you're used to, but safe, I can promise you that."

"But… you're…" Four sputters.

"Dead?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. At his nod I continue, "So how the compound will think you all are dead when we're finished?" At this, I receive looks of shock. I'll wait for them to put it together, and if they don't, well then they're in for an even bigger shock.

The truck rumbles to a stop and I jump out. I look behind me to see them helping each other out of the truck, Uriah and Zeke tense and ready to run.

"You can relax here. We have doctors and counselors here to talk to, most of the counselors having been from Amity or Abnegation so they're pretty good at their job. Med unit is this way," I said walking off, knowing they'll follow.

Uriah ends up in a stiff shoe for a sprained foot. They give him crutches but he hands them back saying he isn't a pansycake. Boy is still trying to bring that word back, I though as I shake my head laughing.

"Time for what we call exit counseling," I say as I lead them to a hallway of rooms that are exactly alike. The size of a broom closet containing a mirror, table, two chairs, and a camera. "Someone will be asking you questions about you, your extraction as we call it, any threats you may have known about to your life, what you'd like to do as a job now, and other random things like that. Just answer honestly and it will be over pretty quick." As I finished all the doors opened to reveal people dressed in pure white. I hate that color so much. Everyone takes a door and goes in, while I take a seat in the hallway.

Uriah POV

This is creepy. Why is there so much white? I hate the color white, it's too bright and gets dirty so easily that it's ugly.

"Good afternoon," says the voice in front of me. I look up disinterested in them, more interested in being aware of my surroundings.

"My name is Lucy, I'll be doing your exit from the compound counseling today. This will be recorded." I look up at that and follow her finger to a camera in the corner. "May I ask you to please state your full name for the records?"

"Uriah Damien Pedrad," I say bored.

"Thank you so much. Now I would like you to tell me what happened during your extraction."

"I was shot at, several times," I replied kind of snarly. "I apologize for the tone I'm just tired."

"I understand completely. It says here you were injured during the extraction, can you please tell me about the circumstances surrounding the injury," Lucy said calmly.

"I was running away from a group of people with guns. When I jumped over something in my way I landed wrong, leading to a sprained foot," I said, starting to feel the pain killers they gave me in the med unit start to wear off.

"Okay, since we have really good background information on you, I just have one more question for you. Is there any particular job field you wish to join?"

I thought about that one for a minute. I had always hoped after initiation that I would be a leader in training, to take over when one of the leaders retired. And that's what I chose. But after Eric killed himself, they decided not to put anyone in his position and assigned me to another job. I ended up in the control room with Four and Zeke. Not a bad place, but I always wanted something more. "I'd love to do something with some type of leadership or politics of some kind."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I think we may be able to do something with that," she said writing. "That's all I need from you for now, and I know where you will be assigned to stay if I have and further questions. For your information, the crew that was sent to extract you had cameras on their vests so that we have a video copy of the extraction, which will be mixed with this recorded file on you. You will receive a copy of your video record on DVD in about a month. Thank you so much for your time Uriah, have a great day," she said pushing a button that opened the door.

"Thanks you too," I said as I walked out, closing the door behind me. Christina was already in the hallway, sitting with her legs pulled up in one of the chairs.

"How was yours?" she asked, looking at me exhausted.

"Pretty boring. Yours?"

"Same." She curled up tighter in the chair and stared at the door Four went through.

"Oh relax, your boyfriend will be out here soon enough." We had all thought it had been weird that Four and Christina appeared one day as a couple, Four having been with Tris. That same day Tris came up missing, and later found dead. Four still blames himself, but won't tell anyone how any of this had come about. We stopped pestering him about it when he hauled off and gave Zeke a black eye the last time he had asked.

"I'm just concerned what they're going to ask him," she said chewing on her bottom lip.

"He'll be fine. He's Four for gosh sake," I said sitting a couple seats down from her and waiting. A few minutes later the doors to both Zeke's and Four's room opened. Zeke looked bored, while Four looked in pain. Huh, maybe Christina had a good reason to be worried. She hugged him close to her as we watched Amar stand up.

"And we're moving," Amar muttered walking down the hallway. He stopped and looked at us, "Are you coming?" He asked, then continued to walk. I shrugged and followed, figuring it wasn't a good idea to get left behind, noticing everyone else thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: All characters of the Divergent Trilogy are the property of Veronica Roth. The lyrics used in this story are Red Water and they belong to Rehab. I have no interest in claiming something that is not mine, no one has the time or money for court. The only thing that is mine in this twisted story is the plot and the characters I invented.**

Amar POV

I read my paperwork on where to place them. Some God somewhere has a sense of humor with this placement. I feel this ending so badly, I thought to myself as I climbed into the driver's seat of the truck. "We're going to your home placement right now so I can introduce you to your mentors," I explained as we drove off. "They will be responsible for helping you learn about the world you are in now, and are going to help you adjust to your new career the best they can. For the first two months you are not allowed in society without your mentor. This is for your safety as well as ours. I dealt with a trauma case not too long ago where the guy lost it and tried to kill half the neighborhood. If his mentor hadn't been there, he would have succeeded. So don't think of it as a punishment, your mentors will be happy to take you out and get you adjusted to this new life."

I continued to drive until I reached the address. I pulled slowly into the drive, seeing the children playing outside while the moms watched sitting at a picnic table. I sighed, knowing I was going to walk into a world war right in one of my best friend's living room.

"Everyone out and to the front door," I called, having pulled right up to the front so they couldn't see anyone in the back yard. I figured it would be easier to do this one step at a time. Everyone followed me up the steps as I opened the door without knocking, hearing drums and guitar I knew the band was practicing they wouldn't hear me knock anyway. I told everyone where to stand behind me as the lead singer looked up.

Four POV

Eric. But he's dead, he slit his wrists. We had ashes, a funeral. He's dead. But here he is. A few piercings less, so he looked closer to the Eric I knew in initiation, but still he was dead. Well I guess I thought Amar was dead too. But with him, we never had a body. We had a body to turn into ashes for Eric. Didn't we?

He kept singing, and the topic of the song was eerily scary:

_When I was twelve, while checking the mail_

_I was admiring the car of the man next door_

_And thinking to myself, man, one of these days_

_I'm gonna have me a house like that with a big, red door_

_And his yard was mowed, and his grass was green_

_And the driveway was edged and all the shrubs were trimmed so perfectly_

_I had a crush on his wife and I played ball with his son_

_I pondered how much money he made, went inside and turned the TV on_

_And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water_

_The first and the last time he ever relaxed_

At this point he smiled, his face fully relaxed. Maybe the second time I had ever seen it like that, the first since initiation.

_And they said, he had a smile on his face_

_His final offer, the steam on the mirror said_

_One more thing to say_

_I was watching TV, having one of mom's famous rice crispy treats_

_Watching Tom and Jerry, I heard a car horn beep_

_I ran to the window, his wife and son were home_

_With bags of stuff they had got at the mall_

_I went in my room and got my glove and ball_

_I leapt off the stairs, and asked his son could he play_

_And his son looked at his wife and his wife told his son I guess it'll be okay_

_And that beautiful woman, she walked in that beautiful house_

_When I realized I forgot my hat, I said I'll be back and turned around_

_And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water_

He tilted his arms up, showing long scars going up the length of each arm. So he really did try to kill himself, so how is he alive? I thought they couldn't fix cuts like that?

_The first and the last time he ever relaxed_

_And they said, he had a smile on his face_

_His final offer, the steam on the mirror said_

_One more thing to say_

_There was screaming and there was crying_

_There was sirens, I thought I was dreamin_

_And the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day_

_His wife was talking to an officer_

_Through the noise I heard her say_

A little girl came running through a back door and in a flash had ran to the other side of the house. When she can back she ran into Eric's arms, and he bear hugged her, holding her close.

_And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water_

_The first and the last time he ever relaxed_

_And they said, he had a smile on his face_

_His final offer, the steam on the mirror said_

_And he was laying in an overflowing bathtub of red water_

_The first and the last time he ever relaxed_

_And they said, he had a smile on his face_

_His final offer, the steam on the mirror said_

_I got one more thing to say_

He looked up and smiled, holding the little girl in his arms. Then he proceeded to tickle her, and her screams and she wiggled in his arms.

"Daddy stop!" she screamed laughing.

Eric laughed, "But I'm having a ball aren't you?" he asked, continuing to tickle her.

"Can't breathe," the little girl gasped out.

Eric stopped tickling her, "Well we can't have that can we?" he said pulling her close. "Better?"

"Yes daddy," the little girl said with a smile.

Eric reproduced. I'm kind of scared of that, who would want him to be a father of their child. Then the little girl turned in his arms, and everyone gasped. It was close to looking in a mirror, she shared several features with me. But that makes no sense, there is now way she is mine, the only girl I had ever made love with standing next to me, staring wide eyed at the little girl.

"Daddy, who are they?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"They're going to be our house guests for a while. They're very nice, they won't bite," Eric replied to the little girl.

She walked out of Eric's arms and up to Christina and smiled wide, "My name is Amelia, what's yours?" she said just as sweet as could be.

Christina looked very pale as she replied, "My name is Christina, it's nice to meet you Amelia."

"She looks….." Zeke started.

Eric stood up and interrupted him, "I know, just like her mother," he said with a glare that said go ahead, continue what you were saying.

I was confused as to what he meant, her mother definitely wasn't mine, my mother was dead. But as I looked I saw things that I had hoped I really wouldn't. The crook of the nose, the bow of her upper lip…..

"Amelia honey you've been in here a while did you fall in?" a woman's voice called from the back door. A very familiar voice, followed by eerily familiar long blonde hair. When she turned to face the center of the room, I couldn't help myself, her name fell from my lips.

"Tris?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel like I have neglected all of you. My fiance and I moved across state lines and all the stuff that was invovled with that kept me preoccupied. But I have been writing on this story so I want to give yo a little "fluff", or least some that has been looked over and edited. I do not, and sadly will not, ever own Divergent, and sadly, Eric and Tris will never be no matter how much I wish! To the story...**

Tris POV

I saw four faces in the living room I thought I would never see again. Two I wanted to hug, and two I wanted to hit.

"Amelia honey, Amanda and her momma are leaving come say goodbye," I said holding out my hand to her. She skipped up to me, taking my hand and dragging me out the back door, with a lingering gaze on Tobias's face.

"I think the girls had a nice time this afternoon don't you?" Amanda's mother, Tammy, asked.

"Yeah," I said, glancing back at the house.

"Everything okay?" Tammy asked with a look of concern.

"Of course," I said smiling at our girls hugging in the yard outside Tammy's van. "Are we still on for next Friday at your house?"

"As far as I know, if something comes up I'll let you know. Tris, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just got a new assignment and I'm thinking a million miles a minute."

"Okay, well we'll see you next Friday then. Amanda honey let's go." I watched as Tammy buckled Amanda in, then drove off.

"Let's go put on your favorite movie while Mommy and Daddy talk to our house guests," I said picking Amelia up and holding her on my hip. I walked through the back door to see Eric saying goodbye to the boys. I guess great minds think alike, because I could smell popcorn as I went to put Amelia in our bed. I pulled out her DVD and was pulling the screen up on the TV when Eric came in with the bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Daddy!" Amelia shouted, jumping on the bed over to him.

"What have I told you about jumping on the bed?" Eric said with a slight frown.

"Sorry daddy," Amelia said hanging her head.

Eric kissed the top of her head. "Everyone makes mistakes, just try not to make this one again okay princess?"

Amelia beamed, "Okay daddy!"

Eric and I left her to watch her movie and munch on her popcorn, promising to be just a holler away if she needed anything. Eric stopped me outside the bedroom door and put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me towards him. I nuzzled my face into his chest as he held me.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked quietly enough that only I could hear him.

I nodded against his chest. "I had to understand this was a possibility whether I liked it or not. Not saying I won't commit murder, but I'll try my hardest not to."

"I can fight this if you think it's going to be a problem," he mumbled into my hair.

The thought was tempting. "No, I need to teach Amelia not to run from her problems."

Eric nodded and pulled back, leaving his right hand on my lower back. "Let's get this over with then."

With that, we walked into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BOOM! Had a lot to get used to here, so it took a little while, but here is the next update. If ya'll are good, you might get another before tonight is over (if the fiance is good too lmao!) Sadly, Veronica Roth won't let me own Divergent by any means so this is just my twisted interpretation of how it COULD have happened!**

Eric POV

I swear someone was wanting someone dead with this placement. If she didn't kill them, I might. I blame those two for everything that happened to Tris. Everything. And if she doesn't let them have it I will.

I lead Tris to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into my lap, causing all four of them to break out in a confused look. Amar just sat on the opposite couch arm shaking his head.

"Can you handle this guys?" Amar asked.

"My suggestion would be to stay here until everything is out in the open, unless you want bloodshed," I said, locking eyes with Four.

"Oh, I thought you were past that Eric," Amar said with a sad smile.

"Oh I am, I meant what I said that day, but this is going to get bad and it won't me," I said slowly.

"Ah," Amar said. "I see now."

I looked at Four. "First off, I think you owe me an apology," I said slowly. Four was about as pale as a ghost when I said that.

"I….. I'm sorry Eric. I really don't understand though," he stuttered.

I knew this was going to be at least part of the reaction, but I expected him to be angry. I laid my head on Tris' back and sighed. "From the moment I became a leader, I knew what they did with divergents. I also knew it wasn't fair. I did everything I could to have nothing to do with it. Until I got an email from a person I had never heard of. It asked me if I wanted to do something to make everything easier for divergents. The message left it at that with a time and place to meet if I decided to do so. Curious, I went and met Matthew. He told me about the program that was out here and how they had been smuggling people out of the other factions for years, but had never seemed to find someone in Dauntless unsure enough about the whole thing to approach. Until me. And I liked what he said. So I agreed to help. The first person I sent through their network was Amar. That is what you saw us talking about that day. I was telling him how it was going to work."

"It was my idea with the chasm," Amar said. "Not all bodies are fished out of the chasm when someone jumps."

"So that's what we used. Sad thing is, Max never questioned it."

Tobias sat with his mouth hanging open. Christina had a hand over her mouth, while Zeke and Uriah sat with almost blank expressions on their faces. I snuggled into Tris' back, almost purring I was so content to just hold her.

"Just how many divergents have you saved?" I heard the normally boisterous Uriah ask timidly.

"I stopped counting after 50, around the end of your initiation," I said quietly. "It took a lot out of me, hiding it from Max and keeping up my appearance."

"Is that why you….." Christina started but didn't seem to have the ability to finish.

"Tried to kill myself?" I finished for her quite bluntly. I felt Tris stiffen in my arms, so I rubbed her back to calm her.

"Yeah," Christina asked, not able to meet my eyes.

"Partially," I said quietly. "But there's an easier way for you to hear all of this." I tapped Tris's leg and she slipped onto the couch next to me, letting me get up. I walked over to the entertainment center and pulled out an innocent looking black case, opening it to make sure I had grabbed the right one. "Remember when they told you your exit counseling was being recorded?" I asked as I turned the DVD player and the TV on, slipping the disk into the drawer when prompted.

"Yeah," Zeke replied slowly when no one else would.

I turned and smiled grimly, "Well, watch and learn," I said softly, taking my seat next to Tris and hitting the play button.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Are you ready for a twist? Well here it is! Oh and yeah, I don't think the conversation needed with Veronica Roth that would let me own Divergent would go well, so she still owns it!**

Zeke POV

We watched the TV come on to show us a wide eyed, scared looking Eric sitting in a white room, similar to the one I went in for exit counseling. His arms were on the table, and heavily gauze covered and taped. The Eric in the video kept looking around the room and for the moment he was alone. Then the door opened. The Video Eric stood up quickly.

"Sit down kid, it took a lot out of our doctors to sewn your arms up, no need to bust any stitches and triple their work," A voice said from behind the now open door. The door shut to reveal Amar as he took the seat across from the now seated Eric on the screen.

"You're…" Eric started, then got really pale.

"No need to tax yourself. I'm going to give you what we know and you're going to fill in the gaps, easy peasy." Amar said pouring a glass of water. "And before you get all worked up, yes, I'm Amar. Yes I made it, as did all the others you helped in the past."

Eric relaxed back into the chair, and his body was shaking. It took me a minute to realize he was crying. The big bad Eric was crying.

"Thank god," I could hear him whisper quietly. "It was worth it."

"Yes, it was," Amar replied. "Now help me out here, because I don't understand."

Eric looked up, tired and pale, "You don't understand what?"

With that, Amar gestured to Eric's arms. "Why kid?"

Eric sighed, "I was so tired. I was constantly watching my back, bending over backwards to keep all of them safe," Eric put his head in his hands, "especially her."

Amar looked down at a folder of papers and flipped through them. "Beatrice?" he said questioningly. Eric's head shot up. "Yeah we've been watching you and her, as well as her friends. We've seen how you look at her when no one's looking."

Eric shook his head violently without lifting it, "She could never want me, there's too much blood on my hands. She has Four and she's happy, the least I could do was keep her safe from that cold –hearted bitch."

"Yeah, Jeanine's got something going on, but why did you think this was the solution? Why not just get yourself out and join us here?"

Eric's head jerked up, "Because then it would never end Amar, at least this," Eric growled, gesturing at his arms, "might have brought some modicum of peace."

"Eric you were never one for peace," Amar said slowly.

Tears poured down Eric's face. "I would have died for that girl and that's what it was coming to one way or another Amar. Four will keep her safe, and so will the rest of her friends."

"But she has no buffer now Eric. What about Jeanine?" Amar offered.

"You think I don't know Four is divergent? She'll be fine. At least no one can accuse either one of us of something that isn't true. The divergent who doomed us all is who I would end up being known as. But do you really think that could erase how she thought about me, what I had said and done to her to keep her away. She could never forgive me." Eric said bitterly.

"Well either way, you're here now, what do you intend to do with it? It'd be a shame for the doctor's hard work to go to waste." Amar said patiently.

Eric looked at him, "I don't know. I've never felt so lost."

"Well, let's see where we have some openings and see if we can find anything that sounds right," Amar said, patting Eric on the shoulder, "Come on."

And with that, both men got up and left the room, and the video went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've upadated ad for that I apologize. I've been in and out of the hospital myself before having my LO, and now he's been sick himself so I've had my hands full. Here is the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy. Oh, and by the way it's kind of obvious I don't own these people...**

Tris POV

The silence was deafening. All I could bring myself to do was look at my lap and pick at my nails, a nervous habit I had picked up out here. I felt Eric's hand take mine, smoothing my fingers out on my leg before rubbing it gently.

I finally looked up to see varying degrees of shock on everyone's faces. I looked over to Eric to see his eyes were closed with a peaceful expression on his face, his hand still on mine rubbing it gently.

"Well?" Eric asked quietly, "Any questions?" he asked. I was waiting to see if they had picked up on the first few things I had, and Uriah didn't disappoint me on the first one.

"The divergent who doomed us all is who I would have ended up being known as?" Uriah said questioningly. "What did you mean?"

Eric laughed, smiling as he replied, "Why do you think I was so good at finding you divergents? Didn't you even stop to think about how I even knew what to look for? I'll tell you, it's hard to forget when all you have to do is look in a mirror."

"You're divergent?" Christina asked, in shock.

"Equal parts Erudite and Dauntless. That's actually how I ended up at Dauntless. It was either be Jeannine's puppet or lab rat. I chose puppet. You see, Jeannine needed someone on the inside of Dauntless who could push the matters she wanted done, such as the persecution of divergents," Eric said calmly.

"That's understandable," Zeke said, "but I have another question."

I smiled, of course Zeke would be the only one brave enough to bring it up. "What?" I asked, and they all jumped, hearing me speak for the first time. Eric squeezed my hand, knowing what was next.

Zeke swallowed, "Tris. You said something about Tris."

Eric smiled wide as he sat forward, letting go of my hand. "You see, Tris intrigued me from the moment she jumped off that train. Then I had her figured out the moment she took Al's place in front of the target. Brave, smart, and selfless. She intrigued me, being an enigma to me, but she also worried me. I was protecting her from the moment she hose Dauntless. So I did some research on her. Found out her test result was entered manually, by Tori none the less. In that instant I knew she was probably going to be one of the ones I was going to have to stage. But instead of wanting her dead, Jeannine took an interest in her. A dangerous one. That's when I started pushing. I became the ass that you all know, did anything I could to keep her away from me, and pushed her straight to Four, the one person I thought could help me protect her." At this, Eric glared at him, "I didn't think he would fuck up as bad as he did though."

"Hey now," Four started in, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Admit you fucked up and move on," I said matter of factly, looking square at him. "You fucked up big time."

Four stood abruptly. "Hey, I'll admit what I did to you was wrong, but it wasn't a big time fuck up! I just didn't do things in the right order how long could you possibly hold it against me?" he yelled.

Eric stood calmly, rising to his full height, smilling coldly, "If only you knew," he said eerily.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a DVD case that looked exactly like Eric's. I took a deep breath closing my eyes as I did. When I opened them, I turned to see Eric watching me, with a knowing look on his face, while everyone else looked confused. "Maybe it would be easier to just let them see," I said slowly, holding out the case to Eric.

Eric took it gently, frowning slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

I nodded, sitting down and pulling my legs underneath me, "Let's get it over with."

Eric took his DVD out, replacing it with mine. He then sat down net to me and pulled me into his side as he pressed play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fair Fair warning to all: This story is rated M. Mentions of sexual, physical, and emotional abuse to follow, read at your own risk. This section also answers a question I've seen asked in a couple of comments. This chapter was really hard for me to write, for more than one reason, and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. Drop me a comment! Oh, and I think it's obvious by now that I don't own these people ;)**

Zeke POV

The screen flicked on to show the familiar white walls. And a very battered looking Tris. She was covered in stitched up gashes, blood still on her skin in some places. Her arm was in a sling and her lip was split open and bleeding. But the scariest part of the whole picture in front of me was the look in her eyes. The haunted, terrifying look in her eyes that said she had been through absolute hell.

The door opened on the wall to reveal a short man with brown hair and glasses. The Tris on the screen squeaked, jumped and cowered in the corner of the room, looking like she was going to cry.

"I just need you to tell me what happened to you," the guy said, not even looking up from his paperwork. Eventually he looked up, over the rim of his glasses. "Get up here," he said roughly. That caused Tris to burst out crying.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Eric. "Get out of here Matthew," Eric said standing next to the door and gesturing out it.

"This isn't your job," the man, now Matthew, said calmly, reading his papers.

"And we both know you're not good with trauma cases, my suggestion still stands," Eric said, emphasizing the word suggestion to show it wasn't really a suggestion.

"Fine, whatever," Matthew said, getting up and leaving.

Eric closed the door gently, then looked around the room, his eyes falling on Tris in the corner. He walked slowly over to the chair Matthew had been occupying and sat down.

"The sooner you're willing to come here, the sooner I can get you out of here," Eric said calmly, "But on the same hand, take your time, I know you've been through a lot."

"You know nothing!" Tris screamed at him shaking, tears still rolling down her cheek.

"I know who took who you and I know why. I have a rough idea of what happened in there based on what I saw when I busted the door down. I also know that bastard has a bullet between his eyes, curtosey of me, and he will never hurt you again," Eric said calmly.

"You were there? Why?" Tris asked tiredly.

Eric lowered his eyes, then bridged his arms on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "They asked if I would lead a raid, and at first I said no. It wasn't my job and I had no interest in it. Then Amar came to see me, and asked me again. Again I said no, but then he said it was to get you. Next thing I know I'm charging down an alley in the compound, busting down a door to find myself utterly enraged by what I found behind it."

"Why?" Tris asked again, confused.

"First off because no one should be locked up against their will and forced to bend to someone else's will because some sick fuck wants to get his jollies off screwing up someone's life. Second off, because the person being held captive was you."

They both fell silent for a minute, then Eric looked up and started chewing his lip. "Did they tell you the results of the test yet?" he asked softly.

"No," Tris answered just as quiet, as if speaking louder might make the situation more real and terrifying to her as it already was.

"Do you want to know?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Tris answered, continuing the soft back and forth they had going.

Eric rolled his lips, sucking and chewing on them, based on the look on his face he was debating whether to actually tell her or not. "Positive," he said quietly after a while, then he looked away almost in fear of what was across the room.

Tris' face fell to one of horror as her hand flew to her stomach. "Positive," she echoed, then started crying, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know what you're going to do Tris, but if I have my way you won't be alone in any of this. I know it's probably a little much to ask this question, but I'm going to anyway. Do you trust me?" Eric asked carefully.

Tris looked up, hannd still protectively on her stomach. "I don't know that I fully trust you, but scary enough I trust you more than anyone I've met here so far."

"Then I need you to be Dauntless and finish up what needs to be said in here, can you do that for me? That way we can move on to getting you better." Eric answered picking up the papers in front of him again.

"What is it that you need me to say?" Tris asked.

"What happened?" Eric asked quietly.

"You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. I was kidnapped, held captive for sevearal weeks, and raped multiple times by one Marcus Eaton out of spite for dating his son." Tris spat out. Then the screen went black.


End file.
